1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to female contraceptives and more particularly to a menses inducing plant extract composition prepared for topical or external application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pharmaceutical compositions obtained from plants and plant extracts are well known and are classified in U.S. Class 424, subclass 195 (International Class A61K 35/78).
Plant extract compositions for controlling fertility in female mammals are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,227 disclosed an extract obtained from Montanoa tomentosa administered internally to induce menses. This reference also discusses employing the extract to induce labor and delivery of newborn mammals. The extract, when properly administered, reduced blood levels of progesterone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,892 discloses a plant extract male contraceptive composition obtained from Ecballium elaterium, Linn, prepared in solution form for oral internal administration. The extract when properly administered inhibits the male sperm's activity.
Some known oral birth control pills employ natural or synthetic hormonal compounds which inhibit ovulation and discourages the uterine lining from accepting a fertilized egg. The hormones such as testerone and estradiol and other forms of estrogen are responsible for the pills known side effects.
It is well known that commercially available foam, jellies, creams and suppositories are available for female contraceptives. Such devices and compositions are intended for application inside the body and are designed to inhibit the male sperm's activity. These compositions are generally referred to as spermicides. The VLI Corporation has developed a contraceptive sponge containing spermicide which is applied inside the body.
Orally administered female contraceptives utilizing synthetic progestational and estrogenic substances inhibit follicle stimulated hormone (FSH) and leteinizing hormone (LH) to prevent ovulation.
Other types of birth control devices have been tried and as yet none meet the requirement of avoiding all types of side effects while providing substantially infallible protection.
Before this invention was made, one of the ingredients, fenugreek seed, had been taken orally in herbal tea for colds and general health inducement. When taken orally in large amounts fenugreek tea causes upset stomach. The other ingredient, ginger, is universally used as a flavor for pastries and food. Ginger is also used to flavor tea, however, excessive amounts induce upset stomach. It is also known that fenugreek seeds have been employed for condiment and medicinal uses. (See "Garden Spice and Wild Pot-Herbs") by Muenscher et al Cornell University Press, Ithaca, N. Y. 1955)
There is, and there has been, a long unfulfilled need for any form of female contraceptive which would prevent pregnancy effectively and without side effects.